


How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 4

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot, Series: How to Make Love to a Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesson 4:  Brian shows up, and Jim get's a new demonstration aid.<br/>This story is a sequel to Lesson 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 4

## How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 4

By Voracity

Author's homepage: <http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Trailer/1466/>

* * *

Blair came awake, snuggling into the hard heat that laid next to him. "Umm, thanks," he whispered. He heard Jim chuckle in his ear and lick the earrings there lightly. "No, let me get cleaned up first." He opened his eyes and begged silently. 

Jim got up and helped him up. Blair took the offered hand and was pulled. 

"Okay, next lesson, actually two in one. Let's go get you ready." 

"Ready?" 

"Cleaned, showered, and everything that you would normally do. Then we're going to sit out here and watch the video while you get used to looking at another male body." He turned Blair and pushed him gently towards the bathroom. 

"So, showered, and then sit naked and watch a sex video. Okay." He shrugged and headed where Jim pushed to. 

* * *

Jim sat down on the toilet, taking out the packet and bottle with hose that he had placed in here earlier. "This is an enema kit," he said simply. 

Blair shuddered, he had one before and it hadn't been pleasant. And that was putting it mildly. 

Jim smiled and turned on the water. "If you want it and are expecting it, it's not so bad." He just nodded, watching Jim check the temperature of the water. "Okay, this is about right." He took his hand and placed it under the water. "Any hotter and you could be burned. Any colder and the cramps will get worse exponentially." 

He watched Jim open the packet and pour it into the bottle and run water in. He saw him shake it, just to make sure it was mixed, then stepped aside as he got up. 

"This time, I'll give it to you. Giving yourself one is a much later lesson." Jim got out a few towels and the small tube of petroleum jelly. He coated the nozzle and sat back down, letting Blair hold the tubing and bag while he spread the towel across his lap. He patted the tight thighs. "Okay, lay down." 

Blair handed him back the bag, watching him hang it from a clothespin attached to the side of the cabinet. He stripped, carefully pealing off the sticky clothes and laid across the towel, shivering in the cold air. 

"Just relax," Jim soothed, running a hand down the tightly stretched back across his legs. He squeezed some more of the petroleum jelly out, using it to tease Blair a little. He brushed across the tight virgin opening, teasing and playing until he relaxed so Jim could slip a finger in. 

"Ooh," Blair said and tried to move away from the cold and not totally unfamiliar feeling. 

"Sshh," Jim crooned. He spread the lubricant around some and slipped back out. Blair needed to relax again, so he went back to his soothing and gentling backrub. "Good?" Blair nodded so he grabbed the hose. "Ready?" 

Blair tried not to tense, but it didn't work. He was clenching so hard Jim almost couldn't get the nozzle in. Jim cooed, Big Macho Jim Ellison made baby noises at him, to get him to calm down and take it like the man he was. He started a deep breathing exercise to calm and relax himself and Jim started the water flowing. 

He could feel the sudden spurt of liquid, warm and silky feeling, coming out of the end of the tubing. He relaxed further, letting the water fill him and clean him. "It's not so bad," he said. 

"I know. You'll feel full, maybe a little cramping since the water's had some time to cool, but nothing major." He patted the small of Blair's back. "Lay flatter and quit arching your back so you can take it all," he whispered. 

"Oh, man." He tried it, but was still feeling full. "Jim, I can't take any more." 

"Just a few more ounces," was whispered. Jim pushed on his back, raising one of his legs to tip Blair a little. "Just a few more seconds." 

Blair stood it as long as he could. "Man, I gotta get it out." 

Jim removed the nozzle quickly and helped him stand up. "Okay," he said, stepping out of the way. 

Blair sat down just in time, the water started to flow back out. He looked up. "Jim, man, privacy." He started to blush lightly. 

Jim shook his head and laid the bag and hose in the sink to drain. "No, this is all part of getting comfortable with this part of it and your body." 

He watched as the older man prepared another. "Do I need some more?" he asked quietly, trying to force the water out of him. 

"Stop that. Let it come naturally." Jim ran the water and hung the bag back up. "No, this one is for me." 

Blair's blushing was taking on a whole new shade of red. "Why?" 

"Because, I want to and I want you to watch me do it myself." He lubed the nozzle and reached a hand back to do himself. Blair had reached the color of a Coke can. "Calm down. This is a natural part of all this, anal sex." He waited until Blair s heart had slowed some and he had voided all the water back out. 

"Do you...." Blair cleared his throat and tried again. "Do you want me to watch you?" 

"Yes," was all he said, turning so Blair could watch him lube himself for the nozzle. He wasn't embarrassed by this, he had done this before and been in Blair's place too, but he knew the younger man was. "Okay," he said to take his mind off of it. "We use petroleum jelly in here because it won't wash off." 

"Um-hum." Blair bit his lip hard to stop from saying or doing anything else as Jim slid the nozzle home. 

"Release the clamp," he whispered. He could feel Blair do as he asked and leaned over some. He felt the water flow, easing it's way into him. "Get in the shower if you want. Just save me some hot water." 

Blair nodded then realized Jim couldn't see him. "Okay," he said quietly and got in. 

Jim listened to Blair adjust the water temperature, getting it warm and steamy. He smiled as his young lover started to hum, but not loud enough so he couldn't hear. He shifted some, the water getting uncomfortable now. "Blair?" 

"Yeah," he answered, poking his head out of the shower. 

"How full is the bag?" 

Blair got out and felt the rubber bag, trying to remember how much had been in there. "Um, about a few more ounces." He tried to rub Jim's back the same way his had been, trying to relax him. "Is it too much?" 

Jim shook his head and smiled. "Nah, it's good. I like the full feeling. All warm and soft and all." He shifted again, tilting his body to the right. 

Blair checked the bag again. "Almost done," he whispered, stepping up behind Jim. When he heard the air sounds, he ran a finger down his back. "Want me to remove it?" 

Jim just nodded so he removed the nozzle and clamped it, getting out of Jim's way so he could void the water. He climbed back in the shower to give the man some privacy. 

Jim smiled to himself. That couldn't have worked out better if he had planned it. He finished voiding and stepped into the shower with Blair. "Mind if I cut in?" 

Blair smiled and handed him the washcloth. "Not if you don't mind washing my back." 

"I think that can be arranged." He slid the cloth over the bar of soap, getting it good and full of lather before tackling the soft flesh. Blair was panting and groaning, aroused by the gentle cleaning. He washed in small circles, getting Blair used to his touch. 

When Blair finally turned around, he stepped right up to Jim and kissed him. A teasing, gentle, chaste kiss like he had been shown not hours ago. 

"Ummm," Jim said, pulling away. "My turn." He handed off the cloth and turned so Blair could do his back. He wasn't disappointed. 

Blair stroked and touched and massaged his back with the cloth, making him hard again. He wanted so bad to turn around and have Blair offer to fix it for him, but his own rules said that they weren't ready for that yet. How stupid of him. 

"Jim, is everything okay? I mean, are you still here and all?" 

Bless him, he thought he was zoning, not just ready to jump him and take him like the animalistic man he was. "I'm fine." He stepped under the water and rinsed off, pulling Blair close enough to kiss again. "I was just enjoying it." He took possession of the mouth, leaving it's owner in no doubt where they were headed. 

Blair stepped closer, bringing their groins into contact. They both moaned and pulled away panting. "Not ready for that are we?" 

Jim shook his head. "Nope, not yet. But soon." He reached behind himself and turned off the water. He watched Blair hand the washcloth and step out, enjoying his view of the firm flesh. 

They each toweled off, watching the other to see what they liked. When Blair was finally done with the ends of his hair, Jim held out a hand and they walked out into the living room, stopping at the table to gather the things he had laid out earlier. 

Blair watched him lean over and insert the tape, just able to see in the crack of his cheeks, turning on the tv while he was over there. 

"Okay, now for the lesson part of this." He spread out the things on the table. "You know what some of these are, and others you c an guess at." He looked over at the younger man. "Do you have any questions?" 

"Am I supposed to be learning how to use them from the tape?" 

Jim nodded. "That's why I picked this one. It shows all of these in use, some in a couple of ways. The plug is the smallest they make, it's the same size you are right now. After the film I'm going to show you how to insert it and let you sleep in it." He sat back, waiting for the questions. 

"So, I start stretching tonight, to receive you? Right?" Jim nodded. "How long?" 

"I told you. Until you are ready to climb in my lap and sit yourself down on me. That could be in a few weeks, or it could be months from now." 

"Okay, I can deal with that. So, tonight, you gave me an enema, showered with me to learn my body better. Now we're going to watch a movie, one that will show me a lot of what I need to know. Afterward, you're going to lube up that little piece of hard plastic and make me sleep in it?" 

"Um-hum." He tapped the end of Blair's nose. "That is, unless you don't want to go that far tonight." 

Blair thought about it. What could be so bad. He had liked the finger in there earlier. The plug was made of rubber, not real rigid, but not real soft. Could he do that? 

Jim watched him hesitate. "Let's watch the movie first and you can make that decision afterward." He patted the strong thigh and reached over for the remote. 

He heard someone stop in front of their door. "Who is it?" he called, but he already knew. 

"Delivery man. Let me in," Rafe called back. 

Jim smiled and looked at Blair, making sure he was okay with that. Blair nodded so he went to the door. "Hey man," he said and opened it. "You read my mind," he whispered. 

Brian Rafe handed off the box Jim had left at the shop earlier and looked around. "Hi Blair." He looked straight at Jim. "Will told me," he whispered back. "About your plan. I couldn't wait for a better opportunity. You don't mind, right? He won't?" 

Jim shook his head and shut the door behind him and pulled him inside. "We don't need the neighbors to see us." 

Blair didn't look surprised that Rafe had showed up at the door, he knew Jim had forgotten the box, and that the mysterious Brian, who he had thought was Brian Rafe all along, would bring it. He wanted to see how this would play out. Would Jim suggest that Brian help teach him? Wouldn't that be great. "Man, join us." He waved him over. 

Brian smiled and looked down at Jim. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything special," he stammered and started to leave. 

"Don't go," Blair said. He got up and walked over to where they were standing. "I wanted to ask you a few things anyway." 

Brian looked panicked. "Does that mean....." 

"That I'm teaching him, yes," Jim said simply, pulling him toward the couch with Blair trailing them. 

Brian came with a confused look. Surely they didn't mean ..... tonight. "Ah, guys, I think you want to be alone....." 

"Nonsense," Blair said, sitting against his leg. "Why would we want you to leave. I wanted information about Jim. Jim has wanted you to be here, otherwise he wouldn't have left the box. Simple." 

"Sandburg, let the man breathe," Jim sighed and pulled his partner away, leaning against the back of the couch. "You have to excuse him Brian, he's a bit excited about this." He was excited himself about how this was working out. Maybe Blair would let him..... 

Brian smiled. "S'okay. So was I." 

Blair smiled. "So, did Jim teach you too?" 

Brian shook his head. "Nah, we had the same teacher. I came in near the end of his lessons." 

"Did you learn the same things?" Blair shifted closer again. Here was the one other man he had wanted. For so long. And Jim had handed him the older man on a platter. It was like he had known. 

"No, I was there for a different purpose. I already knew about some of the things Jim was learning, but I did take part in some of his lessons, same as he did mine." He gave Jim a save me' look. 

"Blair, the man would like to be comfortable around us tomorrow. Relax." Jim "I was just curious." Blair pouted at them. "Can't a guy be curious?" 

Brian laughed and hugged the smaller man. "Of course you can. I will gladly share any details of mine or Jim's training with you." He let Blair relax. "What ever you want to know, just ask." 

"So, you two were a couple?" 

"For over a year," Jim agreed. He held out a hand and Brian took off his coat. "Stay? We're just about to watch a movie." 

"Yeah, it's supposed to show me all sorts of things about and uses for the items on the table." Blair was bouncing happily. 

"Chief, calm down. He's going to leave if you don't quit scaring him." 

"It's okay Jim, he's fine." Brian stood up and stripped in front of them. "May I join the party?" he asked before taking his pants off. Jim nodded and sat back down on his end of the couch, watching him. He removed the pants slowly, spreading his hands down his thighs to tease them. He toed out of his loafers and stepped on his socks to get them off, then stepped out of his pants, casting them into the chair. "Okay, now I feel like I fit in." 

"Good, be one of the tribe," Blair said. He patted the space between him an Jim. "So, what were you there to learn?" 

"I was there to be stretched. I was so tight all the time and it hurt to bottom, so my boyfriend recommended him." He shrugged. "Jim was amazed at first. He thought I had never been touched." 

"Talk about tight. I hadn't seen a _virgin_ that small before," Jim joked and patted Brian's back with a small caress. 

Blair noticed it and smiled. Maybe he could listen or watch them tonight. "So, Jim helped stretch you?" 

Brian smiled and hugged Blair to his side. "Not only did this man stretch me out, but he also taught me things I didn't think I needed." He didn't let the younger man get up. 

"Been there done that already." He looked up and smiled. "Kissing lesson earlier left me asleep on the couch." 

Brian laughed. "Yeah, I remember those kisses well. Used to leave me in a puddle regularly." He leaned down, whispering in Blair's ear. "You have no idea how much of a turn on it is to be here like this with both of you." 

Blair's smile brightened and lightened. "We feel the same then. Exactly the same." He pulled Brian down for a kiss. "Would you let me watch?" he whispered against the soft lips. 

Brian nodded and proved he had learned the kissing lesson well. By the time he pulled back, Blair was hard. Metal hard. Ready to do some damage hard. "Would love to, but only if Professor Jim will allow it." 

Jim had been listening shamelessly to them whisper about him. He was shocked and pleased that Blair and Brian both wanted him and each other. Maybe this wouldn't go hard after all. If both wanted to become a threesome to teach Blair, then he wasn't going to let his most cherished fantasy go by without him participating. Besides, he had wanted to have Brian again, even if it was just to blow off some stress. 

"Yes," he said and started the tape, holding out an arm so Blair knew he was supposed to lay across them. "For some things," he added when Blair did as he was supposed to and Brian leaned into him. 

* * *

They had watched the movie, explaining to Blair about all the different props. Blair had become excited at the sight of some things, others hadn't done anything for him. Now was the time to do some answering. 

"So. What did you think?" Brian asked, snuggling back down into Jim's shoulder and chest. Blair was laying across their laps, facing them. If he would just move a little closer, then.... Brian stopped that thought before it could finish. The young man wasn't ready to do that yet. 

"I liked most of it. I can't see myself doing a few of those things, though." He wiggled his way up some, until he was sitting in Jim's lap and leaning into his chest. "I don't see myself as a rimmer, or as stretched as one of those guys was." 

"It's not that bad," Brian said. "I'm stretched like that now." 

"Shameless," Jim whispered in to his hair. 

Brian looked up at him and smiled. "Why? I was playing quietly at home with my toys when Will called and asked me to deliver the box for you." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Besides, I wanted to see if what he told me was true." 

"What? That I was teaching someone?" Brian nodded. "Yeah, as you can see, I am." He kissed the younger man's head, then stroked Blair's hair. "I've been wanting to do this for him for a while now. He just gave me an opportunity a few days ago. Brought home a tape, naughty boy." 

Blair smiled up at him, tipping his head back. "I was trying to tell you something." "Oh, really? What?" 

"That I wanted you, silently asking you to consider doing that with me." He took Brian's hand. "I've wanted both of you for a while now. That tape was part research and part desperate plea for help or some action." 

"Ah," the two older men said together and grinned, laughing. 

Blair rolled his eyes and shook his head and was promptly held by Brian while Jim tickled him. They switched off, each taking part of his body to torture while the other held him. Then Jim made the mistake. He reached down and tickled the joint between his thigh and hip. 

Blair arched off the couch, off their laps and came, all over them. He settled down, panting and smiling a goofy smile and trying to apologize all at once. 

Brian held his lips closed, pinching them shut with his fingers. He scooped up some, feeding it to Jim, then taking some for himself. "Good," he said quietly. 

Jim smiled, looking from Brian to Blair and back. "Well, that was interesting." 

"Never knew the brain trust was that sensitive," Brian added, scooping up some more from Jim's chest to lick off. 

"Please," Jim said, and Brian went to it, licking and sucking the residue from Blair off. 

Blair watched him go at it, the passionate nature of the act turning him on again. He started to swell, get harder, and when Jim looked down at him and smiled, it was almost too much. 

Brian finished his clean up, sitting back up and smiling, licking his lips. "So good," he whispered and kissed Jim. 

Jim pulled back after tasting his mouth and cataloging all the tastes in there. "So, would you like to help plug him tonight?" 

"Can we have an interactive teaching display?" Blair asked. He wanted to see them go at it. 

Jim and Brian looked at each other, then him, then back to each other and smiled. "Sure," they said together. "Why not," Brian added. 

Blair got up and headed for the upper bedroom and the larger bed. He sat on the far edge, watching them walk up hand in hand. 

"Tonight is only going to be one about plugs, Chief," Jim said. "The rest will come later, when it's time." He laid Brian face down on the bed, then removed his plug. 

Blair was in shock. It was huge. The thick part of the plug was almost as big as Jim's cock. "Jim, are you sure..." 

"Yeah," Brian said. "This is enough for one night." He wiggled his bottom and raised up onto his knees, still wiggling it. 

Jim slapped the inviting flesh and pulled open the drawer he had been digging around in earlier. He pulled out a large covered tray and set it on the bed. When he opened it, there were all manner of plugs. "So, do you want smaller or larger tonight Brian?" 

Brian thought about it. "Larger, but just a bit." He turned his head to watch Jim select one, holding it up for his approval, which was given with a moan. The thing was man sized and had bumps on it. "Oh, I like that one," he whispered. 

Jim smiled. "I aim to please." 

"And please to aim," Blair added, earning him a kiss from both men. He watched as Jim squirted out some more lube, that he had brought up, and slipped the wet fingers inside Brian. He arched into it, moaning and groaning about how good it felt. Blair could feel himself start to get harder, almost ready to come. That was so good, watching Jim be gentle and careful with the young detective. "Oh, man," he whispered when Jim added another finger just to be sure. 

Jim smiled over at Blair. "Don't touch your self yet. I need to do that right before we put it in." He slipped on some more lube and went back to stroking Brian. "Feel good, babe?" 

"Oh, yeah," he said, moving in time. "More?" he said in this little soft voice. 

"Plug," Jim offered and he nodded. He spread Brian's thighs farther apart and slipped the rubber piece in, twisting it some to continue the torture. "Better?" Brian nodded and he spanked him once again, letting him know he was done. 

Brain moved to his side carefully, so as to not be hurt by the rubber. "Your turn, Blair." He patted the spot he had just occupied. 

Blair rolled onto his back, spreading himself wide. Jim smiled at him and tried to flip him over. "Nope, want to watch you do it." Jim nodded and squeezed some lube out onto his fingers. 

"You're sure?" he asked. Blair nodded, so he started to tease the hole with a wet fingertip. 

They could both see Blair tense, so Brian reached over and stroked the firm stomach, relaxing him. "It's okay, doesn't hurt." Blair relaxed into his touch and Jim slipped a finger in. "You've been such a good student tonight, and Jim needs to get you off before he can place it in the first time, so what would you like?" 

"To watch," he said simply and started to stroke himself in time with the thrusts. "I want to watch you and Jim go at it. I want to see him suck you like he did me the other night." The strokes came faster, getting harder and more desperate the closer he came to coming. "I want to see you both sucking each other, sixty-nined, and you both shouting as you get off in the other's mouth." His breath was coming in pants now, the fantasy taking over his mind. 

Jim nodded for Brian to lube the plug. He thrust faster, keeping time with Blair's hand and his fantasy. 

"When you go off, shooting into Jim's mouth, he swallows and follows you over the edge, filling your open, screaming and panting mouth until you have to swallow or choke." Blair came yelling out their names, loudly. 

Brian smiled and handed Jim the plug right before Blair exploded. Jim slipped it in, right after the first spasm hit the Blair. He laid down, moving the box off the bed, and pushing Blair over until he was in the middle. "Stay," he mouthed at Brian, who nodded and settled down, pulling the blankets over all of them. 

"In the morning Jim," he promised. Jim just raised up and smiled at him across Blair's exhausted body. "I want that too." 

"Okay," he said and laid back down. 

* * *

End How to Make Love to a Sentinel: Lesson 4.

 


End file.
